One of the most common practices for controlling undesirable plant species is the use of herbicides. However, it is known that when certain herbicides are applied in effective amounts they may also damage the crop plants. For example, certain herbicides which are effective against certain annual and perennial grass weeds cannot be used in all crops, especially cereal crops such as corn, sorghum, oat, wheat, barley and rice because the herbicide injures the crops as well as controlls the weeds.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method for protecting crops from injury caused by an herbicide which comprises applying to the crop plant, the seed of the crop, or the soil or water surrounding the crop or crop seed an effective antidotal amount of a substituted benzopyran or tetrahydronaphthalene compound.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a safened herbicidal composition comprising a herbicide and a substituted benzopyran or tetrahydronaphthalene compound.
It is a further object of this invention to provide compounds useful as safeners.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent from the detailed description thereof set forth below.